<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Yeah, you got me by larrycaring</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553001">Yeah, you got me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring'>larrycaring</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>One Direction (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Fun, M/M, Teasing, Tik Tok, be careful on the internet peeps, just like those tik tok videos, naked challenge, nothing too explicit because that's not for us, we keeping it private, you know which one if you have tik tok</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:33:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,648</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23553001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <span>Louis is a gamer and has a YouTube channel. He also strongly despises Tik Tok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His boyfriend, a YouTube sensation as well, named Harry Styles, has taken a keen interest in Tik Tok.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Shenanigans ensue.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>(Mainly shenanigans involving a certain naked video challenge to get your partner's attention.)</span>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harry Styles/Louis Tomlinson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>317</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Yeah, you got me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Honestly, I don't even know what to say. Louis hates Tik Tok, I used to hate Tik Tok, now I won't stop scrolling through my feed and stumbling upon the naked challenge. So here we are now.</p><p>Enjoy! ^-^</p><p>Thank you <a href="https://twitter.com/rogueskimo">Liz</a> for always having my back and helping find a title. It's past 3am for me and all we could think about was the lyrics from "Tik Tok" by Kesha. So. Yep.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>“Hey babe, gonna record a video.” </p><p>Harry hummed and nodded, not looking away from his cup of tea as he stirred it with a spoon. Suddenly, he felt two rather cold hands slipping under his shirt, cupping his hips. Harry arched his back and Louis’ front was suddenly plastered to his backside, his warmth more than welcome and always so comforting.</p><p>Harry grinned when Louis started pressing kisses against his jaw, then his cheek. “I thought you were gonna record a video?”</p><p>“Mmh,” Louis only replied, planting one last kiss on his cheek before Harry turned his head and caught his lips. His tea was forgotten now as he turned in Louis’ arms. Their lips parted, letting their tongues battle sensually. When Harry lifted his hands to grab Louis’ arse, the latter pulled away suddenly. </p><p>“Hey,” Harry pouted.</p><p>Louis took another step back, no longer in Harry’s arms. He was smirking, head tilted to the side. He was giving Harry a sultry look, and yet the words that left his mouth were like a cold shower to Harry. “Gotta film that video, now.” And with a sway of the hips, he left the kitchen without another word or look for his abandoned boyfriend.</p><p>“I hate you,” Harry called out, turning around to go back to his tea.</p><p>The only reply was Louis’ uproarious laughter echoing in the corridor.</p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <b>**</b>
  </span>
</p><p>Harry was sat crossed-legged on the couch, his cup of tea in one hand and the other one busy with his phone. He was scrolling through the app Tik Tok, which Louis never missed an opportunity to mock Harry for. His boyfriend had always shown a great disinterest in it, claiming that some of the videos on there were absolutely ridiculous. <em> And don’t get me started on all those celebrities jumping on the tik tok dance wagons. Have you soon those? They’re horrible videos, Harold </em>. And well, Harry wasn’t one to dance, and it was true that some of those videos were quite cringy, but not all of them were.</p><p>Harry had downloaded the app a few months ago. He knew of it before, of course he did, but he had never been particularly interested. Then, one night, while Louis was out attending an event, Harry was bored and had finally given in, wanting to check why everyone was so engrossed in the application. After scrolling through his feed for a solid hour, Harry had understood what the appeal was.</p><p>He hadn’t made a video yet, but his fans had found his account anyway. His profile said that he had 100K followers already, which was beyond his comprehension because it wasn’t like he was going to do anything at all. He wasn’t sure how everything worked on Tik Tok anyway. He had never tried to record a video, nor did he have the intention of doing so.</p><p>As he took a sip of his tea, he smiled at his phone when he stumbled upon yet another one of those trendy videos. Lately, there was a challenge going around where one would walk in naked on their partner, and some of those videos had been extremely funny and entertaining. Admittedly, Harry had thought of doing it to Louis - before he remembered his boyfriend would most likely be against it. Or at least that was what Louis pretended. More than once, Harry had walked in on Louis watching Tik Tok videos on Twitter. A window of opportunity that Harry didn’t miss, poking fun at Louis a little. (‘I was just checking it out. Vine is still the better app. RIP Vine.’)</p><p>Anyway, the video Harry was watching was of a young man filming his reflection in the mirror. We could see he was only wearing a towel. After a wink, he dropped the towel and lowered the camera at the same time, not showing anything explicit except for his feet. Then he was walking naked around the place, looking for his lover. Harry’s mouth widened in a grin when the pranker finally found his partner, a young man of his age who was seemingly in the middle of playing some game. The pranker only had to say ‘babe’, for the other guy to look at him. Harry laughed as the boy widened his eyes, dropped the console and started running towards his other half. The video ended like that.</p><p>Harry shook his head with a smile still, and scrolled down. He watched a few more videos, but by the fourth one, he started becoming distracted because his brain had come up with something that Harry couldn’t let go of. Biting his lip, he turned his face and looked at the empty corridor leading to the staircases. Upstair, Louis was in his office, filming his video. Harry could hear him talking loudly to his camera, swearing from time to time (too many times). Harry grinned slowly, his teeth digging further into his bottom lip. Then, decidedly, he finished his tea and discreetly made his way upstairs to the bathroom adjacent to one of the guest rooms.</p><p>He looked at himself in the mirror, started smiling on his own and he knew he was doing the right thing. As quickly as possible, he tossed his shirt off, the gesture messing his hair a little. It was okay, Louis liked his messy hair. He liked brushing it with his hand all the time. Then the rest of the clothes followed, and Harry took a towel that he wrapped around himself. It was a pale pink one, one of his favourites. As Harry guessed, it took him at least five minutes to familiarise himself with the way Tik Tok worked when it came to recording a video, but Harry decided to be simple and just film himself. He’d add only a caption later anyway. Simple, but effective. </p><p>He raised the camera so that the screen would show Harry’s reflection in the mirror. Fans would be able to see his iPhone case, which had been gifted by one of the fans. It was a cute drawing of Louis and Harry, one that Harry cherished dearly. He couldn’t imagine the reaction of the fan when she’d know he was obviously using it. (His fans were the most talented and caring people, of course he was gonna use the gift. Anyway. He had a mission to do.)</p><p>Zooming in on his face, Harry stuck his tongue out and winked, before he zoomed out and lowered his phone. He made sure to film only the towel dropping and his feet before he walked towards Louis’ office. The door wasn’t closed entirely, so Harry slipped inside without doing much noise. Louis’ desk was actually facing the door, so he had no doubt his naked body was going to be utterly visible on Louis’ recording. Thank God he wasn’t doing a live.</p><p>Harry waited a few seconds, but Louis was engrossed in his game, his huge black and blue headset on his head, covering his ears. Harry had no doubt Louis was not gonna hear him, but he had a plan for that. In his other hand, not holding the phone, he had kept his lacy panty (Harry had been exposed in the past for wearing them, so he couldn’t care less if people figured what he was gonna throw at Louis). With a very calculated throw, the panty fell on Louis’ hands on the keyboard.</p><p>Harry held back a laugh as Louis stilled in his mouvement, and immediately turned his head to look over his shoulder. He saw Louis’ eyes look Harry up and down, scanning the situation rapidly. His mouth fell open, and he breathed out a chuckle. A pleased chuckle. “Alright then,” he said, turning around to face his PC again. For a brief second, Harry thought Louis had entirely ruined his video, but his boyfriend actually took his headset off, and he almost jumped off his chair, rushing to Harry’s like a horny teenager who hadn’t had some in days. </p><p>Harry’s laugh was swallowed when Louis’ mouth was on his, and he made sure to stop the recording before he wrapped his arms around Louis’ neck, bringing their bodies closer. Louis’ arms had tenderly wrapped around Harry’s waist while his kisses were more urgent, but still very much gentle. Louis then turned them and Harry’s back was suddenly against the cold surface of the door, and he breathed out a chuckle against Louis’ lips when the latter pulled away.</p><p>“You know you’re beautiful?” Louis whispered. His voice was full of tenderness and his eyes were already dark, full of a beautiful mixture of lust and love.</p><p>Harry grinned, and he knew his dimples were fully showing. In response, he lifted his right leg and locked it behind Louis’, making Louis fall closer against him. Louis smiled and he was on Harry’s mouth again in an instant. Then Harry switched their position, plastering Louis against the door. It was hard - and something else was hard but he tried not to think of it - but he pulled away from yet another fervent kiss. Louis whined, and it was even harder for Harry not to comply but he took a definitive stepback, mirroring what Louis had done earlier.</p><p>“You’ve got a video to finish, no?” he said suavely, wiggling his eyebrows. The look of realisation mixed with betrayal on Louis’ face was so amusing that Harry couldn’t help but giggle. Louis was panting, eyes wide fixed on Harry’s face, his body. His arms were at his side, but his fingers seemed like they were longing to be on Harry’s body again. Harry would love that.</p><p>Still, he didn’t give in. With a wink, he walked away and locked himself in the bathroom.</p><p>On the other side, he heard Louis scream, “I hate you!”</p><p>Later in the day, Harry posted the video: </p><p>
  <em> Louis hates Tik Tok videos, but he liked this one. </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>
  <strong>Thank you for reading, hope you liked it.</strong>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Please, do not hesitate to leave a comment. :D I would very much like to hear your thoughts. I love reading all of them. And I will answer them as well. So yeah, kudos and comments would be very much appreciated! ^-^ </strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Go read my other fics. Of course, it's not an order. Just an advice. Please. Pretty please? :D</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>[Click <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/larrycaring/pseuds/larrycaring/works">here</a> to see and read all my other works!]</strong></p><p> </p><p>  <strong>Twitter: </strong><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/larrycaring">@larrycaring</a><br/><strong>Tumblr: <a>mystupidamours</a></strong></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>